Everlasting Flames
by pikafag362
Summary: Ash has always had a crush on Gary. But Gary just never shows signs of liking Ash. Ash thought his feelings were gone, but when he visits Pallet Town on a break from his journey, old feelings return! (Palletshipping/AshxGary) This story contains Yaoi. If you don't like it, don't read it! You have been warned... Rated M for Mature.
1. Reunion

Narrator POV

It was a crisp autumn day in Pallet town. Ash Ketchum, would soon be returning home for a break from his journey. Pikachu was staying with Clemont in Kalos, because Bonnie didn't want PIkachu to leave, and Pikachu was fine with staying with her. Ash had recently opened up as gay, and was widely supported by friends and family. Ash was sixteen when he came out, now being seventeen.

As Ash walked along the dirt paths he had trailed along several times before, he saw Pidgey flying above him, and small Pokemon scurrying along the tall grass beside him.

It's nice to be back in Kanto, where I know all the Pokemon… Ash thought to himself

Ash walked for several minutes, and Pallet town was now in sight. While he walked along the path, he noticed a tall figure running his way.

The figure showed no signs of stopping and as it got closer, Ash could tell it was a person.

Nearly approaching Ash, he yelled to the running person "Hey, stop! Your gonna hit somebody!"

It was clear that the person had no interest in Ash's words as it charged ever so close to him. Ash tried to jump out of the way, but it was useless, the figure was to fast and crashed head on into Ash, knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh…. My head…." Ash said in pain.

The person had crashed right into him, causing him to fall to the ground and he was now covered with dirt, and bruised on his arm and forehead. His vision was a blur, due to hitting his head.

"Don't you know to look where you're going!" Ash yelled now angry at the person

Ash could now tell the person was a man, but it was hard to see because his vision was still fuzzy.

"Sorry, no need to be such a baby Ashy-boy." The man said with a condescending tone.

Only one person called Ash that name.

"Gary! Why didn't you stop when you heard me yelling!" Ash said with anger.

"Excuse me for listening to music when I jog. Some of us care how we look Ashy." Gary showed Ash the headphones he was wearing.

"Stupid Gary." Ash said

Gary put out his hand and reached for Ash's to help pull him up.

Ash grabbed his hand back and looked at Gary. He noticed how handsome Gary's face was… and how strong his chest and arms were in that shirt….

Man… He thought, I've never noticed how masculine Gary was… And he's so cute when he works out…

Snap out of it! He thought, Gary is your rival! And even if I liked him its not like he's gay…

Ash thanked Gary for helping him up and Gary asked Ash a question.

"Look I'm sorry Ash, how about I buy you lunch tomorrow to make it up to you? We can catch up and chat, you know, like old friends do?"

Ash blushed, did Gary just ask him out on a date? He knew Ash was gay, and Stop jumping to conclusions, He thought, He just wants to go eat, that is all.

They said their goodbyes and Ash pushed onward to Pallet, while Gary continued his jog.

At the Ketchum Residence

Ash walked in the door and yelled to his mother, "Mom, I'm home!"

"Ash!" she said,"You need to visit more often, I miss you so much when you're gone and you hardly ever call me."

"Sorry Mom, I just get so caught up in my training I forget sometimes."

"It's fine," said Delia,"Now go to your room and get ready for dinner, I'm making your favorite!"

"Ok Mom!" Ash.

In Ash's Room

Ash was getting ready for dinner. He took of his Kalos shirt revealing his newly forming six pack. A cold breeze blew through Ash's open window and caused him to shiver when the crisp fall air touched his skin. He shut the window and proceeded to keep undressing.

He pulled down his tight black pants, removed his cap, and walked into the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers.

When Ash got to the bathroom, he took off his boxers, unveiling his 5 inch, limp cock.

Ash got a towel, shampoo, and soap then headed into the tub.

He turned the faucet handle to warm, and the water hit his body, trailing from his head to his shoulders, down to his chest and back, sprayed against groin causing him to shake, and finally reaching his legs and feet.

He rubbed his sexy, built chest and his arms first with soap, feeling his muscles with his slippery wet hands. Ash started to rub his groin, causing him to become horny.

He soon developed a full fledged boner, his cock growing to 7 inches. He grabbed his shaft in his hand and began to pump it.

As Ash stroked his dick, he began to see images in his mind of Gary. Gary was shirtless and pantless, wearing nothing but his boxers which he soon removed. He had muscles on his arms and legs, a six pack on his sexy chest, and an 8 inch boner in his hands.

As Ash continued to see Gary stroke his cock in his mind, he grew even more horny. He pumped faster and faster.

"Uhh…." Ash moaned with pleasure while masturbating in the shower.

"Gary…You're so sexy when you do that…" he was loving the image of naked Gary jerking off.

Ash stroked for three minutes. He was sweating and his dick was red at the tip.

"GARY!" Ash yelled Gary's name as he climaxed onto the shower floor, and the water washed the white liquid down into the drain.

Down Stairs..

Mrs. Ketchum thought to herself, _Thats my Ash_, thinking I can't hear him masturbating about Gary like usual. My baby is home…

To be Continued….

Please Post reviews! Any feedback helps!


	2. Desires

**OK sooo, the story has gotten feedback from a few authors and I have decided to make this story longer, and with much more detail. Please tell me what you think, Thanks.**

**-Pikafag362**

_**Gary's POV**_

I was running back home, still on my jog. It was about 7 o'clock now and the sun was setting. The Pidgeys and the Spearows were flying back to their nests as the Rattata scurried back to their homes as well.

I had been thinking about what happened earlier with Ash. God, how could I have been so clumsy? I totally embarrassed myself in front of him!

I kept running along the trails, looking around me at the golden sun setting across the fields.

I was home for research that Gramps had needed help on. I wondered why he couldn't just get Tracey to help him.

_**Oak's Lab (Narrator's POV)**_

"Gramps I'm home!" Gary yelled when he walked through the door.

"Gary, how was your run? I'm glad you're exercising, its important for a healthy lifestyle." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah Yeah, it was fine" Gary continued,"I ran into Ash while I was running. He fell but I think he's ok."

"Gary, please go to Ash's house tomorrow and send him to me. I need to study his new Kalos Pokemon."

"Ok. I'm going upstairs Gramps."

_**Upstairs; Gary's Bedroom**_

Gary walked into his room and locked the door. He sat on his bed while he pulled a copy of PokeBoy magazine from under his pillow. It was a gay porn magazine Gary had been subscribed to.

Gary had PokeGirls too, but sometimes he preferred the guys.

Gary had identified himself as bisexual ever since he was 12. He never told anybody, except for Umbreon, because he can't tell any people.

Gary unbuckled his belt, and pulled down his pants. He flipped the page until he landed on a picture of the Sunyshore Gym leader, Volkner. He was being fucked by Marlon, Humilua City Gym Leader.

Gary got his dildo from inside his pillow case and began rubbing lotion onto it. He began to feel very aroused, and his 8 inch dick was soon a hard as a rock.

Gary had a six pack, muscled arms and legs, and a huge dick. He was not a virgin, and was very experienced with gay and straight sex.

He slowly entered the tip of the dildo into his ass, pushing the entire 10 inches in. He clicked the vibrate switch and began to shove it hard and fast, in and out.

Gary stroked his cock with his other hand, pleasing himself to the hot image of the two Gym leaders getting it on.

"Oh Volkner…" Gary moaned,"Oh Marlon…."

Gary pumped the dildo in and out while masturbating with his other hand. He sped up the masturbation and shoved the dildo hard into his prostate.

"AHH!" Gary yelled with pleasure while continuously ramming the dildo into his prostate.

Gary stroked hard and fast on his dick until he couldn't take it anymore.

With one more shove of the dildo into his prostate, Gary climaxed.

"UNGH! YES! AHH!" Gary shot his load onto his sexy chest, and proceeded to the shower to wash himself.

After taking a shower, he noticed the time: 11pm

Gary got in his pajamas; a six pack, a sexy face, and boxers.

Gary decided to go to bed, so he crawled in his covers, and drifted to sleep.

_**The next day….**_

Gary woke up to the sound of his alarm. It was 6:30, but Gary had to help Gramps with his work.

He got out of bed still wearing nothing but his boxers. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Gary noticed the morning wood he had woken up with, sticking through his boxers.

He decided to just ignore it, and let it go away.

Gary put on a black, collared shirt, usual purple pants, and his lab coat.

He headed downstairs to help his Grandpa.

_**In the Field**_

"Ah, Gary my boy! Glad to see you could make it." Oak said

"Alright Gramps, what do you need help with?" Asked Gary

"We will get to that, but Gary, when you.. uh…"pleasure" yourself, try to be a little quieter. I have to work you know. Its hard when I hear my grandson moaning in his bedroom." Oak chuckled to himself.

"GRAMPS!" Gary's face was bright red.

_**That morning at the Ketchum Residence…**_

_**Ash's POV**_

_Chirp-Chirp-Chirp _The Pidgey alarm clock sounded _Chirp-Chirp-Chirp._

"Alright, Alright I hear you!" I was woken up by my stupid alarm clock.

It was still dark out, and I checked the time. 7am? I was still so tired, how could it be 7am?

Guess I just had to get used to Kanto time and out of my Kalos time.

I walked into my bathroom and began to brush my teeth. I pulled out my brush and brushed my hair. Put on deodorant, shaved what little chest hair I had, did ten push ups, and headed down for breakfast.

I was still in my white undershirt, boxers, robe, and slippers as I walked down the stairs. I turned on the lights and called out to my Mom while I stumbled through the living room.

"Good morning Mom!" I called with no response,"Mom!" still nothing,"Mom?"

As I arrived in the kitchen I saw a note on the table, so I picked it up.

_Ash,_

_Went out shopping early. Me and will be out getting things for the house all day so you're on your own today. I left breakfast in the fridge for you and money for lunch and dinner on the counter. Clean your room and dust the counters before I get back._

_I Love You So Much,_

_Mom3_

_Guess I'm alone today _I thought.

My first day back and Mom was already going shopping. Typical.

I opened the fridge to find the breakfast my mom made me, Waffles.

I took the waffles into the living room and switched on the TV. A Pokemon Battle was on TV.

"Hey! That's Paul!" Paul was on my TV facing Alder, the champion of the Unova league.

After an intense 5 minute battle, Serperior was knocked out by Bouffalant's wild charge.

The hour I had been home was extremely boring. It was only 8:30 and I was already bored out of my mind.

I decided to go through my old things in my room. I found a couple old books and stuffed animals, but one thing really caught my attention. It was my old diary.

_August 12th: 10 years old_

_Dear diary, _

_Another day that Gary bullied me. He is always such a jerk. He bullies me at home, when I see him at the store, and when we go to the lab. I don't know what I ever did to him, we used to be such good friends._

I kept reading

_May 23rd: 13 years old_

_Dear diary,_

_Gary was so cute in that shirt today. When he said hi to me I blushed like crazy, it was so embarrassing! I thought I would die. I like him so much I just wish he wasn't such a douche all the time._

I blushed while I read it. Yes it was true that I used to have a major crush on Gary. At first he was really mean to me but when we went on our journeys I really missed him. Eventually I got over it because I realized it would never work. It's not like Gary was gay or anything.

_**11:30pm**_

_Ding - Dong! _The doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to get it.

When I opened the door it was Gary. He wore his usual lab coat, black shirt, and purple pants.

For some reason I felt really nervous talking to him, maybe it was because I read that stupid diary. It was bringing back old feelings.

"H-hi Gary." I stuttered. God what was I thinking?

"H-hi Ashy." Gary said mocking me.

"Listen, Gramps needs you at the Lab and he asked me to come get you."

"Sure I'll be right out, just let me get my bag." "Come in and sit while you wait."

_**Narrator's POV**_

Ash ran up stairs, got his bag, and the ran back down. Gary was sitting on the couch until he saw Ash, and then they headed out the door.

"Hey Gary, are we still on for lunch?" Ash asked.

"Oh sorry I completely forgot." "Could we reschedule for dinner instead. I already ate." Gary said.

"Yeah sure." Ash.

The two walked down the dirt paths of Pallet Town. Not much was said for a while, until Gary asked Ash a rather sensitive question.

"So Ash, how did you know you were.. uh… you know...gay?" Gary asked.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now Gary, sorry." Ash couldn't tell Gary how he knew because Gary was the reason. Ash had liked girls his whole life until he fell for Gary. It was almost instantaneously. Like one day he saw Gary and he just automatically fell for him.

Damn his irresistible charm!

They walked in silence until they got to the lab. Gary opened the door and led Ash into the lab room where Professor Oak was assorting Pokeballs that trainers had sent in to him.

"Ash how good to see you. I expect you brought your Kalos Pokemon home with you?"

"Yeah, let me get them out of my bag."

Ash handed Oak the Pokeballs containing Frogadierf, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, and Sligoo.

"I'll examine these four right away."

Oak scurried out of the room with the Pokeballs in his hands. Ash and Gary were left alone in the room.

Gary looked at Ash and Ash looked at Gary. Ash blushed bright red when Gary looked at him.

"Ash are you blushing?" Gary asked.

"N-no!" Ash said,"I'll see you at 6 Gary!"

Ash charged out the door, embarrassed beyond belief

_Wonder what that was all about?_ Gary thought.

_**6 o'clock Ketchum Residence (Gary's POV)**_

I was wearing my black T-shirt and my purple pants. I walked over to Ash's house to see if he was ready to go.

As I walked up to the house I saw that the sun was close to setting. I knocked on the door and heard footsteps on the inside. Three seconds later Ash opened the door.

Ash was wearing a black sweatshirt over a white tee, with khaki pants.

"Hey Ash. Ready to go?" I asked

"Yeah sure. Where are we going exactly?" Ash.

"This burger place in Viridian City. I think you'll really enjoy it." I said

Something about Ash was different. He was so mature now. While me and him walked towards Viridian, I couldn't stop staring at him.

His muscles got so much bigger, his shoulders broadened, he stood tall and straight, but still shorter than me by far. He smelled good, like, like a bakery or something. Kinda like muffins actually.

"So Ash, how's your journey coming along." I asked. I needed to talk to him, to take my mind off of the thoughts.

"Good. I met some new friends, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. He's the Gym Leader in Lumiose City! So cool right?" Ash.

"So do you like him or something?" God why did I say that, since when have I cared about who Ash liked?

"No. Why do you care, its not like you and I dating."

_Ok, chill Gary. So you're a little attracted to Ash, thats perfectly normal. Just don't let him find out that your bi. If Ash found out he would probably tell everyone, and then what would they think! I would be an outcast, my Grandpa would hate me, and girls would be-_

"Gary are you alright, you've been thinking to yourself for like a minute." Ash was puzzled.

I blushed, "Sorry, no I'm fine."

"What's going on Gary. Your blushing and you keep thinking to yourself. Come on you can tell me."

"Let's just not talk about it."

_**At the Restaurant **_

When we ordered our food, we got it fairly quick and took it to our table.

We sat at a table for two, in the corner of the restaurant.

"So tell me everything about your journey" I need something to keep him occupied so he wouldn't ask questions again.

Ash talked and talked, while I thought to myself

_Ash has gotten really cute. He used to look like a kid but now he's so grown up. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him. Just once. Or maybe to feel his chest. _

Ok, enough thinking. I needed to start talking before I came right here at the table.

"So um, Ash, what is Kalos like?"

"There is Pokemon from almost every region. The food is great and… _Blah Blah Blah_."

_What would it be like to rip off that shirt and see the muscles underneath…_

_See his cock in full length…._

_OK enough. I need to know._

_**Narrator's POV**_

"Hey Ash can we go now?" Gary asked

"Umm… I guess I could put my food in a doggy bag.. did you want to do something else?" Ash.

"Actually yes. Follow me." Gary paid for the meal and grabbed Ash by the hand.

Ash blushed. Gary lead Ash to the back exit of the restaurant and opened the door. It was a dark, narrow alley way. The wind was blowing and it was kind of cold. It was black, and the bricks on the walls were grey.

"Gary what are we doing back-" Gary pushed Ash against the wall and looked at him hungrily.

His lips dove into Ash's, and Ash blushed, kissing him back.

Gary pulled back and Ash asked "Gary I thought you were-"

...

"I'm Bi" Gary.


	3. With Lust comes Blood

**I didn't have much time this week to write, so it took me a while to update. Sorry. **

_**Narrator's POV**_

Gary's lips smashed back into Ash's.

The heat.

The passion.

The lust.

Gary's tongue was trailing all of Ash's mouth. Their tongues collided, fighting for dominance. Gary won and started sucking Ash's tongue. He broke away from the kiss and licked his way from Ash's cheek, to his neck.

Gary bit Ash hard leaving a mark and causing him to moan. "Unnnhh… Gary…"

Gary slid the sweatshirt off of Ash and Ash removed Gary's black shirt.

Ash could now see Gary's chest. It was cream colored, his nipples just the right pink to match it. He had glorious hard abs, and well defined pecs.

Gary removed Ash's shirt revealing his small six pack. Gary's tongue trailed down Ash's body. He licked the tip of Ash's bright red nipples, sucking on them, causing Ash to moan more and more as Gary sucked.

Ash decided it was his turn. He grabbed Gary and spun him around so that Gary was facing the wall. He unbuckled Gary's belt, and yanked his pants off. Gary had on tight black underpants, that revealed a massive tent.

Ash pulled off the underwear and the wind hit Gary's eight inch boner. Ash took Gary's member in his mouth, pushing it in until he started to choke. His head bobbed back and forth as he sucked Gary.

Gary was so paralyzed with pleasure he couldn't thrust his hips into Ash's mouth.

Ash sucked on the dick, moving it back and forth in his mouth.

Ash's tongue swirled around the dick.

Pre-cum dripped from Gary's member. This made Ash smirk.

"Why the smirk A-as-" Ash pulled his mouth off the dick and began to lick the tip of Gary's shaft.

He licked all over it, his tongue going from the side to the tip over and over again.

"Oh my god Ash…. yes…." Gary moaned

Ash put the dick back in his mouth. Gary grabbed Ash's head and pushed it back and forth violently on his member, causing Ash to gag and choke.

"G-g-a-r-" Ash couldn't finish his words. He wanted to make Gary stop. But Gary was enjoying this too much.

"Oh fuck Ash… I-I think I'm gonna-" Ash pulled his head off of Gary and got down on all fours.

"Make me yours Gary.." Ash said.

Gary moved Ash over onto his back and started to take something out of his pocket that was on the ground.

"You carry around a bottle of lube and a condom?" Ash asked

"No just the lube." Gary said.

Gary squirt the clear substance out of the bottle and began rubbing it all over his dick. Ash was so turned on. His seven inch member was also fully fledged. He began to stroke it while watching Gary apply lube.

"I hope your ready Ash because this is gonna fucking hurt tomorrow!" Gary snickered.

_Gulp_

Gary positioned his shaft at Ash's entrance, Ash's legs up on Gary's shoulders.

He lined himself up and began to slowly push in.

"Uuuuuhhhhh…" Ash moaned.

Ash had never felt this before. It was painful.

Gary was pushing 8 inches of girth into Ash and he did not like it.

"Ooowww…. Gary stop…"

"I'm sorry Ash, but I can't, hold onto something."

Gary rammed his 8 inches into Ash and thrusted with brute force.

"AAAAHHHH! GARY STOOOOP!"

"Ash, too, tight, can't, stop.."

Ash's tight hole was too tight for Gary. His walls were closing in on Gary. Gary thrusted into Ash's prostate and Ash was finding out how good it feels.

"Gary… it doesn't hurt so bad anymore… go faster…"

"With pleasure!"

Gary pushed hard and fast into Ash. It was so warm and tight. Gary couldn't control himself. It was like Ash had put him in a spell or a trance, anything Ash asked at that moment, Gary would just do it, without thinking. And Gary loved it.

Ash started to jerk himself while Gary fucked.

_Thrust_

_Grunt_

_Thrust_

_Grunt_

_Thrust_

_Grunt_

Ash and Gary were in the zone, and nobody was stopping them. Gary would thrust, Ash would grunt. They were sweating, dirty, having intercorse in the alley of a burger restaurant. But this was their time, their night.

Gary continued to thrust into Ash, hitting his g-spot every time.

He pulled Ash up for a kiss. Their lips locked, like a key hitting the lock, pushing its tongue in and turning, wrapping, licking all it can.

The lust.

The ecstasy.

The passion.

Gary kept moaning.. "Ash… oh Ash…"

Ash was moaining "Gary...oh fuck Gary…"

"Gary… I'm gonna cum…"

"Me to… let's do it together"

One more sweaty, sexy, lustful thrust into Ash's prostate.

"AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH!"

Gary filled Ash with his steamy white liquid.

Feeling the warmth inside his ass, Ash released his seed onto his and Gary's chest.

"GAAAAARRRRYYY!" Ash screamed with pleasure.

The two lie there, wrapping themselves in the messy clothes thrown on the ground.

Gary held Ash close, still inside of him, and they drifted to sleep.

_**The next morning…**_

Ash awoke to the smell of old meat.

"Ugh. What is that?"

"It's rancid burger you dummy." Gary snarked.

Gary pulled out of Ash and got up.

"So.. about last night.." Ash

"What about it? We had sex, purely physical. It meant nothing and we move on." Gary

Something cracked inside Ash. His heart had just shattered into a million peices. That night meant something to him. More than something, that night meant _everything_ to him. He had made "Love" to his dream guy, the guy he always wanted to be with, no matter what. But Gary did not feel the same.

"Yeah sure... " Ash said sheepishly."I-I guess I'll see you around.."

"Glad you feel the same way. See you later Ash."

Gary walked off into the distance, Ash watched him, as a small tear began to form in his eye, which soon multiplied into more.

_**The Ketchum Residence**_

Ash walked onto his front porch and noticed his Mom cooking in the kitchen, through the window. He wiped the tears off of his eyes and tried his best to hide the marks.

"Hey Mom I'm home!" Ash.

"Oh honey! Were you sleeping over with Gary last night? I came home and you weren't here."

"Yeah, sorry Mom. I couldn't leave a note because it kinda just happened."

"It's fine, your home now. I made breakfast, come eat!"

Ash followed his mom to the kitchen. While he walked he limped, and had a pain in his ass from Gary's massive dick.

"Honey, are you alright? Your walking funny." Delia

"Oh I'm fine, really. I just hurt my hip, that's all."

"Oh good, I thought it might be serious."

Ash ate his breakfast: Pancakes with strawberries and cream. His mom always made meals just so that Ash would enjoy them. If it weren't for his metabolism he would be a Wailord.

_**Oak Residence**_

Gary looked at himself in the mirror with disgust

_How could you have sex with Ash!? He's a dweeb! _

_And now, he's never gonna wanna talk to me because I just had sek with him and left! He'll think I was just using him as another sex toy!_

Gary felt awful for what he did. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

_Im not Bi! I'm the straightest guy I know! I ought to beat the shit outa Ash for taking advantage of me like that!_

"Gramps! I'm going out!"

"But you just got here an hour ago." Oak

"Shut up old man!"

Gary stormed out of the door, slamming it out of his way, creating a large bang, making his Grandpa shudder.

_**Ash's Room**_

Ash sat on his bed, watching Pokemon Battles on the TV.

Flint was facing the Unova league Champion; Alder.

Alder was using Buffolant and Flint sent out Infernape. Infernape used mach punch on Buffolant, causing it to fly backwards towards its trainer.

Buffolant used wild charge and dashed toward the flaming ape.

Wild Charge knocked Infernape to the ground, knocked out in one his, proving and showing off the power that a Pokemon League Champion possesses.

Ash would have that power one day, he just knew it.

"Ash," Delia called "Gary is at the door for you, shall I send him up?"

Ash got a chill up his spine when he heard the name. Was Gary going to hurt him, did he share his feelings, Ash had no idea how Gary was going to react to what had happened before.

Ash heard Gary walk into the house and up the steps. A knock.

_Bang. Bang._

Ash opened the door for Gary, who closed it and locked it behind him.

Gary grabbed Ash's shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"Gary what are you doing!?"

"You tricked me into having sex with you Ash Ketchum!"

"What are you talking about? You forced yourself onto me!"

"Shut up!"

Gary punched Ash on the jaw, causing Ash to fall to the floor.

There was a big red mark, and Ash was bleeding from his mouth.

"Why Gary?" Ash said crying, as he ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Gary climbed out Ash's window, and jumped to the ground as it was not very high. He charged home. He couldn't believe what he had done.

Gary was angry. He was angry because when he had sex with Ash, it made him realize something.

Gary realized, He had feelings for Ash.

Ash was still in the room. His mom ran into the room to see what was the matter and saw her son bleeding from the mouth.

"Oh my goodness, what happened Ash!" She said shocked at the scene.

"Gary punched me, then he ran out."

"Oh Arceus, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, just please, leave me alone."

"Of course."

His mom left the room and closed the door behind her.

Ash liked Gary, and Ash thought Gary knew that. But obviously he was wrong.

What had made Gary do that he wondered. Why would he want to hurt Ash?

Ash had to tell Gary how he felt. He needed to find him.

Ash waited 10 minutes for the bleeding to stop, but there was still the purple bruise that was left.

He put on his hat and grabbed his bag.

He was wearing his full Kalos outfit, all but his hat.

He went to his nightstand, put on his hat and said "I'm coming for you Gary."

He charged out the door, ran downstairs, and ran out the front door.

"Where are you going Ash!?"

"To get some answers!"

Ash ran up the dirt paths of Pallet searching for Gary. Gary was walking up a hill, with one tree, that nobody could see you from. It was on the way to the lab. Gary looked sad, almost regretful.

But Ash didn't care. He charged towards Gary.

Right when Gary saw Ash he was about ten feet away from him screaming "GARY!" With an angry look on his face.

He pounced on Gary, pushing him to the ground.

"Why did you do it Gary, why?"

The anger vanished from Ash's face. Now, he was crying.

He did not understand why Gary did what he did.

Ash had done nothing wrong and Gary had forced himself on _him_ not the other way around.

"Why Gary?"

"Ash I'm sorry" Gary.

"Its to late for sorry!" The anger came back

Ash rammed his fist into Gary's chin, punched his eye, his nose, his cheek.

Gary could never have imagined that Ash could cause so much harm to another person. He always thought he was weak and not strong.

But Ash was showing a different side of himself.

Ash continuously punched Gary, which soon turned into small slaps, then into pats, before turning into nothing.

Ash cried.

He collapsed onto Gary's chest and embraced him.

"I'm sorry." Ash.


	4. Love is a Storm

_**Hill in Pallet Town**_

Ash was laying his head on Gary's chest, sobbing. His heart was broken, Gary had punched him and accused him of taking advantage of him, and Ash didn't know why. He thought they had shared a special moment. But apparently, he was wrong.

"Why did you do it Gary?"

"I-" Gary stuttered, he knew why he did it, he was too embarrassed to tell. "I don't know."

Gary pushed Ash off of him and ran. It started to rain. Ash had a black eye from where Gary punched him and he was bleeding from the mouth. Gary was bleeding all over his face because Ash had lashed out and pummeled him.

Ash got up and sat by a tree on the hill, leaning against the stump.

_What have I done?_ Ash thought.

_This is all my fault. I'm a fucking idiot! I let Gary fuck me and I thought it meant something, but I should've known. I'm a tool. A fucking tool!_

Ash cried. His head was buried in his arms which rested on his knees while he sat, curled up in a ball.

_**Oak Residence Gary's POV 8:30 PM**_

I felt like a jerk. What had I done? I could have ruined the best thing that ever happened to me, my friendship with Ash and a possible relationship with him.

That night was amazing. It opened up so many feeling that I had for Ash, that I had stored away and thought nothing of.

_I wonder if he got home. _

My head was full of regret.

_I should have stayed._

_I should have told him._

_I shouldn't have done it._

_I should have been a lover._

_I should have….._

Would Ash ever want to talk to me again?

I didn't know what to think.

I decided I should just go to bed.

That night I dreamed about Ash.

"_Aaahh.. Faster Gary."_

"_Ok Ash…. I love you.."_

"_I love you too…."_

_I fucked Ash harder and faster. We were sweating our asses off. This wasn't sex, this was making love._

"_Gary… It feels so good. I love you so much. Never let me go."_

"_I won't Ash I promise. I will always be with you, by your side, never leave you."_

_The dream shifted. I was in a dark room._

_I saw Ash standing in front of me._

"_Ash?" I called out._

_No response._

_He started to float away._

_I ran after him but he was going to fast._

"_AAASSHHH!" I yelled_

"_Don't leave me!"_

"_I Love YOu ASh I love you!"_

_I fell to the floor and sobbed…._

"_I love you…"_

"ASH!" I bolted awake.

I looked at my alarm clock and realized that it was 12:30.

It was pouring down rain outside.

I needed to get some air so I decided to go out.

I got dressed in black pants and a black rain jacket, grabbed a black umbrella, and but on my black rainboots.

I stepped out the door and felt the downpour of the rain. Crashing against me like bombs falling from the sky, aiming for the lost souls roaming about in it.

I was one of those lost souls. I couldn't accept my fate of being bisexual.

I don't know why it's so hard, it just is.

I walked along the paths of Pallet. All the families were asleep in their homes. Some of them even gay and lesbian, but still happy with their lives.

I wish I could be like them is something I often found myself thinking.

I was walking faster now. I was scared. I didn't want to be alone, unable to accept myself. I had to get away from the happy people and the thoughts.

I started to run. The puddles splashed against me, I was soaking wet. It felt like a cool wave from the ocean, splashing into my face and my legs.

I ran up the hill, stumbling many times as it was muddy and slippery. When I got up to the hill I saw a figure sleeping in the rain, leaning up against the tree.

"Hey!" I called out,"Wake up! You're gonna catch a cold out here moron!"

"Do you hear me or what?"

The beckoning roar of the rain was too much for what I could now see was a male to hear me.

I was right at the figure, who was shivering and soaking wet, but somehow asleep.

I nudged him with my foot.

"Helloo?" I asked.

No reply.

I bent down and move the figure around so I could see who it was.

"Ash!?"

_**Narrator's POV**_

Ash began to open his eyes. He heard his name being called.

He felt water crashing down on him. He felt somebody picking him up and carrying him somewhere.

He wanted to tell them to stop but he had no energy and was unable to do so.

_**Professor Oak's Lab**_

Ash could now tell who picked him up. It was Gary.

_Why is Gary here? And also, where is here?_

"Morning sleepy head, well I guess 2:30 isn't morning but hey?" Gary said to Ash.

"Where am I?" Ash said still waking up.

"Were in Gramps outdoor Lab."

It was a small building, painted white, with tiled floor and made of metal white wall. Almost everything in it was white.

"Ash, I found you laying out in the rain."

Ash had a pounding headache. He felt cold, freezing at that, and he couldn't stop shaking.

"Thankyou for taking me here." Ash said.

"No problem."

Ash had been laid down on the pullout bed in the couch that was in the lab. He was dried off and wrapped in a blanket, but had no clothes on.

Gary walked over to him with a glass of water and some pills.

"Take these. It should help with your headache."

Ash took the pills from Gary's hand and the water from the other.

He took them immediately and they worked very fast. After five minutes the headache was gone. Gary gave Ash a robe to put on, and Ash made Gary turn around when he put it on. He sat up on the bed, while Gary sat on a chair in front of the bed, changed into his tight workout clothes.

"Ash, I'm sorry for what I did."

"I'm sorry too…" Ash formed a tear in his left eye,"After I hurt you, I just sat by that tree and sobbed, like I am right now, and I cried myself to sleep."

"No Ash I am the sorry one. I need to tell you something and I need to tell you I right now. I love you Ash Ketchum." Gary confessed.

Ash's heart skipped a beat. He was astonished.

Everything he had ever dreamed just came true, but not the way he imagined them happening.

He lost his breath. It felt like time had froze in that second for hours.

Gary loved him?

"G-gary…. Are you sure…?" Ash was puzzled.

He was certain Gary hated him, and never wanted to see him again. He was going to cut himself, for being a complete moron and thinking Gary loved him.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life. I was scared Ash. I was scared to be Bi. I was scared to tell the world. How did you do it knowing people would hate you. How do you do it now that some of the people you called friends can't even look at you now that they know this about you. How will we live like this?"

Gary started crying. Ash had to stop his sobbing and be the brave one for once.

"Gary. I love you too. I have loved you since I was six years old. All I ever wanted was to be with you. And now it is my turn to be brave. It is my turn to be brave for the both of us. We can do it Gary. As long as I have you with me there isn't anything we can't do. I know that now and I don't want to spend another second of my life not loving you, or being with you, even if it's just in you heart I want to be with you."

Ash's words touched Gary.

They both started to cry. Not tears of sadness, tears of joy.

"I love you Gary."

"I love you too Ash!"

Their lips clashed. The pulled each other close and held on tight. The kiss instantly warmed Ash up.

Felling their hands on the other ones back, stroking the other's hair, cheek, face, whatever the could touch.

They were in love.

This was no longer just out of lust, this was out of passion.

Their tongues slammed into each other as they sucked face and sucked each other's lips, pulling the bottom one out when breathing for air, they didn't want their mouths to be apart for even a second.

The kiss was passionate and on fire, Ash gripping Gary's ass while they continued to make out. Gary Grabbing Ash's ass, his finger caressing the anus.

Gary moved to Ash's neck and bit down hard, leaving a hickey and causing Ash to moan.

Ash pulled off Gary's tight workout shirt and began licking his nipples. His tongue trailing over Gary's six pack, back up to Gary's neck, down his arms, Ash was tasting all of Gary, marking him as his own.

Gary removed Ash's robe. They then continued the kiss. Both moaning.

Ash broke away, creating a string of saliva from their tongues.

Ash removed Gary's pants and underpants.

Gary pushed Ash onto the bed and pinned him down. He started to grind his boner against Ash's.

"Uuuunnnhhh!" Ash moaned.

"OOOoohhhhhh…." Gary moaned.

Gary removed himself from ontop of Ash.

He grabbed Ash by the hand and walked him over to a shelf.

He picked Ash up and sat him on the shelf, so that Gary's dick and Ash's ass were at the same level while Ash leaned against the wall.

But Gary wasn't going to fuck Ash just yet, he wanted to make this last as long as he possibly could.

He engulfed Ash's seven inch member into his mouth, taking in the whole thing without even gagging.

He licked the shaft while it was in his mouth, Ash's pube hairs gently teased Gary's lip.

Ash moaned.

Gary was very good at this for somebody who had supposedly never done given oral to another guy before.

He bobbed his head up and down.

He was wetting Ash's cock with his saliva.

Ash loved the feeling of the wetness on his cock.

Gary stroked the cock while sucking.

He sucked hard on it, slurping the precum and the drool.

Gary loved Ash's cock, but wasn't going to let Ash be the dominant seme. Ash was a uke and needed to be reminded who his master was.

Gary removed his mouth from the cock and trailed his tongue down over it, on the scrotum, until arriving at Ash's pretty pink hole, that made him look like a virgin.

Gary stuck his tongue into it.

"Ooohhhh….. Gary… .Yess….." Ash was moaning like a uke, just like Gary wanted.

Gary tongue fucked Ash.

He licked the outsides of the hole, sticking it in and out.

He was wetting Ash's hole for the intense love that was about to come.

He continuously licked in and out of Ash's hole.

It was delicious, clean and sweet.

Gary kept tongue fucking Ash. Ash kept moaning and it was turning Gary on to a point of insanity.

"I can't fucking take it anymore!" Gary yelled.

He grabbed the bottle of lube on the shelf and spurted it into Ash's hand.

"Soak it Ash, do it. Lather me with the love gel!"

Ash obeyed and rubbed the slippery gel all over Gary's massive cock.

Gary was ready to enter Ash.

"Are you ready Ash."

"Yes. Don't wait up for me just do it."

Gary slammed his shaft into Ash hitting his prostate on the first stroke.

"AAAHHH! YEEEEESSSSS GARY YEESSSSS!" Ash moaned.

Gary liked this. Ash was in his control now.

Gary kept thrusting in and out fast and hard.

He was the seme and he couldn't control himself. He went as fast as he could, slamming into Ash.

His dick filling Ash's rectum, stretching it more then it could.

Pre cum leaked into Ash. Gary grunted every time he fucked Ash.

He thrusted hard and fast.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU ASH!"  
"I LOVE YOU TOO GARY!"

The two were in ecstasy.

But this was not just sex anymore, they were making love. These feeling came from the heart not from lust.

Gary stared hungrily at Ash's lips. Ash gripped Gary's ass hard for something to hang onto, he was holding on for dear life as Gary thrusted hard and fast into him.

Gary pulled Ash up and kissed him.

He started to stroke Ash's cock as he thrusted.

This is what love feels like, they both thought.

Gary gripped Ash's cock hard and stroked up and down.

They kissed passionately as they fucked and stroked and all the pleasure was too much.

Gary felt like he was going to burst.

Ash was so warm and tight, his walls were closing on Gary, and he loved it.

"FASTER GARY, FASTER, HARDER, FASTER, H-HARDER!"

Gary obeyed and thrusted as hard as he could into his lover.

He hit Ash's prostate and Ash screamed.

"YEEEESSSSSSSS! OH FUCK YEESSSSS!"

"Oh my god Ash you're so tight… It feels absolutely amazing!"

Their lips met once again and their tongues battled inside each other's mouths.

This was their time, their moment, and nobody, nothing, would separate the two.

They were in love and were showing it by mating.

Two sexy teenagers, fucking, moaning, making out, sucking, feeling.

It was lustful.

It was passionate.

It was love.

Gary kept thrusting and stroking while he made out with his smaller tan lover. He was close to reaching his climax.

"Ash… I'm close…"

"Me too….. Let's cum together…."

Gary thrusted hard into Ash six more times and stroked Ash as hard as he could when their lips separated creating another string of saliva.

They both came, Ash, onto Gary's face and chest, and onto his own chest, and Gary inside of Ash, and endless pool of cum, drenching Ash's insides and leaking out of his tight hole.

Seventeen year old Ash moaned "I LOOOVVVEEE YOOOUUU GAAAARRRRYYY!"

Eighteen year old Gary moaned, "FUUUUUUUUCK AAAASSSSHHH III LLLOOVVVVE YOOUU!"

They stayed in the position they were in, Gary holding Ash up to his face, his cock in Ash's ass, and his hand on Ash's dick.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, but was only five minutes in reality.

Then Gary pulled Ash in for another passionate kiss.

He then pulled out and picked Ash up bridal style, carrying him to the pullout bed, and setting him down so he could lay next to him.

Gary pulled the sheets on them, which were blue, and the spooned Ash as close and hard as he could, wrapping his arm around Ash, smelling him.

Ash inhaled the cinnamon scent of Gary's hair, and drifted to sleep along with his lover.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to write I was in a creative slump and couldn't figure out just what to do to make this perfect! I will be doing another chapter and I am considering doing a sequel but maybe not. Tell me in the comments if you would like a sequel or you think I should end it. Thank you so much!**

**-Pikafag362**


	5. Epilogue

_**Ash's Room; Ash's POV**_

Things with Gary have been great. It's been about two months since the incident in the Lab, and since then we have been taking things very fast.

We are thinking about moving in together and found an apartment that we liked in Kalos actually, so we might move there.

Gary is going to be continuing my journey with me in Kalos, so thats why we looked for a home there.

Right now I'm back in Kanto again, I left for my journey a week after me and Gary got together, then came back a month later. Pikachu is with me and he is very supportive of me and Gary's relationship, he has actually taken a liking to the idea of Gary living with us, since him and Umbreon have become practically best friends.

Being with Gary makes me happier than anything that has ever happened to me before. I know I'm only 17 but I know what love is, and me and Gary have it.

I hope you will be able to visit us soon,

Your Friend Ash.

_**Narrator's POV**_

Ash finished typing an email to Dawn on his laptop and he closed it, and set it on his desk. He had plans with Gary.

He threw off his tank top and short shorts and put on khaki dress pants, and a polo dress short sleeved shirt. It was winter in Kanto, and the snow was starting to fall outside, so Ash grabbed a grey sweatshirt and a blue scarf

They had been hanging out everyday for the past two weeks that Ash had arrived in Kanto. Ash had his heart set on moving into an apartment in Kalos with Gary, but Gary was still trying to get transferred to Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City so they could make it work. And this time when he came back from Kalos, he brought Pikachu with him, who was waiting downstairs with his mom.

Ash checked his watch and saw that the time was five thirty, almost time for his dinner at six with Gary.

He walked downstairs and saw his Mom watching soap operas TV, she was watching a show called _General Pokemon Center, _with Pikachu on the couch.

"I'm going to dinner with Gary Mom, I'll be back around eleven and if I'm not here by twelve then I'm spending the night at Gary's place."

"Ok sweety, have fun and be safe, and if you do stay at Gary's remember to change your underwear!"

"Will do" Ash laughed, "Come on Pikachu, lets go!"

His Mother was very supportive of the relationship and just wanted for Ash to be happy. She liked Gary and thought he was very mature and would be well suited to take care of her baby.

Ash walked out the door and felt cold winter air hit his face like a cold blanket. Little snow flakes fell down and Ash stuck out his tongue to catch some of them.

He walked out of his front yard and made his way toward the research lab. Ash couldn't be happier with his life right now, he had his best friend Pikachu with him, the best boyfriend he could ask for, and he was going to move in with the love of his life!

Pikachu was very supportive of Ash and Gary as well, he thought Gary was very responsible and he really liked playing with Umbreon. He had also shown some affection to Umbreon, and Ash thought he might have a crush on him.

"Pikachu, are you excited to see Umbreon?" Ash asked Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulder.

"Chaaa…" Pikachu blushed. Ash assumed he was saying _I guess….._

Ash laughed and kept walking down the dirt paths of Pallet.

It was getting dark quicker and quicker as the days went by, and he and Gary were going out much more often than they used to, because they never knew when Ash would have to go back on his journey.

Ash walked up the big hill that was close to the lab and saw the tree he lay on that one fateful night. He blushed when he saw it and remembered the night when Gary confessed his love to him.

Pikachu could see the lab, only about 50 feet away and jumped off Ash and started running towards it.

"W-wait up Pikachu!" Ash yelled at the mouse pokemon.

He picked up his speed and dashed after Pikachu. Just as they arrived at the steps, Gary and Umbreon opened the door and walked out.

"Hey Ashy-boy, ready for out date?" Gary asked.

It felt weird to hear those words coming from Gary still. "Yeah I'm ready babe."

"Umbreon and Pikachu, you guys can stay here and play."

Umbreon and Pikachu both looked at each other and blushed, then ran behind the bushes to do naughty Pokemon things.

Ash took Gary's hand, making Gary turn red and blush from ear to ear. Ash laughed at him.

"Whats so funny Ashy-boy?" Gary said angrily.

"Oh nothing, just that you still blush when I hold your hand. We've been dating for like two months Gary!"

"It's just because I love you so much. Sometimes I cant believe its real."

They were walking down the path towards Viridian City.

"Aww.. So sweet!" Ash smiled.

They walked along the same woodsy path they took the night Gary was first physically attracted to Ash.

Holding hands with Ash, walking along this spot brought back so many feelings.

"Hey Ash," Gary said,"Would it be ok if we went to a movie instead? Im not really feeling restaurant tonight."

"Whatever makes you happiest Gary." Ash smiled. He leaned against Gary and Gary wrapped his arm around Ash.

He blushed,"Thanks Ash.."

_**At the Theater**_

"So," Gary asked,"What movie should we see?"

"How about that new horror movie, Killer Garbodor III?"

"Ash, need I to remind you the last time you saw a horror movie, you wet your pants and couldn't sleep for two weeks?"

"That was two years ago let it go Gary! And besides, I didn't have you with me…" Ash blushed and so did Gary.

"Alright lets go see that one then."

Gary walked up to the booth and paid for two tickets to Killer Garbodor III. They got Gummi Teddiursa's and Sour Skittyles. They got a large soda to share and then walked into the theater with their food and drink.

They sat in the back row, the rest of the people were in the middle and the front, so they could see better.

The theater became dark and Ash instantly became tense. He broke a cold sweat and ducked a little lower in his seat.

The movie started and a girl in the shower appeared on screen. Gary started to drool, but Ash smacked him in the forehead.

"Ow… Sorry…." Gary apologized.  
Gary loved Ash but he was still a bisexual teenager, that had urges.

An Infernape walked in that was holding a knife. It walked up to the women in the shower, jumped on her, stabbed her, and drank her blood.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Ash screamed and dove into Gary's arms.

"Ash it's ok. Don't worry it will be fine…." Gary tried his best to comfort Ash. He knew seeing this movie was a bad idea, but he thinks Ash just did it to get to lay with Gary.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"  
"WAAAAAAAHHHH!"

That is what happened most of the movie. Ash was constantly terrified and diving into Gary's neck, shoulder, arms, etc.

But Gary didn't mind. He liked comforting Ash like this. It made him feel like a man. But it kinda made Ash look like a teenage girl.

….

It was after the movie and Ash was shivering partly from the cold, but mostly from the thought of an Infernape running at him with a knife.

"Ash your fine, chill the fuck out babe." Gary said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really scared, can we go home now?"

"Yeah sure. Let's go to my place, Gramps is in Cerulean doing field work and he won't be home until tomorrow night…"

Gary whispered in Ash's ear, breathing his hot breath onto the smaller boy's neck, "We have a whole day to ourselves….." Gary whispered seductively to Ash.

Ash became aroused at the smell of Gary's cinnamon scent. Gary caressed Ash's back and pulled him close as they walked back to the lab.

He began rubbing Ash's ass, and leaning down to smell the boy. Ash was getting so turned on right now.

_**Oak's Lab**_

Pikachu and Umbreon were out in the field with the other Pokemon, and Gary grabbed Ash's hand and ran up the stairs.

He opened the door, closed and locked it, then threw Ash against the door, pushing his lips against Ash's.

Gary licked Ash's insides, interlocking with his tongue, caressing it with his own. Ash moaned lightly as Gary moved his hands down to Ash's dick.

He rubbed it hard with his hands, pulling it and tugging at Ash's cloth covered erection. Ash yelped when Gary bit down hard on his neck, leaving a huge love bite for the rest of the world to know that Ash belonged to Gary and Gary only.

Gary tugged off Ash's sweatshirt and shirt, Ash tugged off Gary's shirt, and they both unbuttoned the other man's pants. They grinded against each other, both in their underwear only, still making out hard.

Gary picked Ash up, still kissing him, and set him on the bed. Gary got out some lube out of a blue bottle and lathered it on his dick.

His erect eight inches were hard as fuck and ready to fuck the shit out of Ash.

Gary removed Ash's underwear, and positioned himself at Ash's entrance, which was still tight as ever, hell Ash could still probably fool Gary he was a virgin if Gary wasn't the one who fucked him.

"Is it ok to put it in Ash?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. Do it now Gary." Ash was hungry for Gary's dick inside his ass.

Gary pushed himself in slowly, and Ash loudly moaned.

"Aaaahhhh…." Ash drooled as he moaned, and Gary then picked up Ash's legs and put them on his shoulders.

"You like that Ashy?"

"Yes….. oh yes…."

Gary pushed himself the whole way in and began moving back and forth slowly.

Gary pulled Ash up and the smaller boy lickd Gary's muscles as he was fucked.

Gary thrusted hard and fast into Ash, making Ash moan uncontrollably. Gary was fucking huge.

"G-Gary…. Haaaaaaa…..SO GOOD!"

Gary pushed as fast as he could, he was loving this just as much as Ash and he couldn't control himself.

"HA….HAAA…..ASH! I LOVE YOU! FEELS SO GOOD! YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

"OOOHHH FUCK YESSS GARY GIVE IT TO ME! OH FUCK HARDER HARDER!"

Gary listened to Ash's pleas and slammed as hard as he possibly could, his balls smacking Ash's ass everytime he smashed into Ash's prostate.

"FUUUUUUCCKKK! OH ARCEUS YESSSSS! OH GOD OH GOD OH ARCEUS!"

Ash was in ecstasy. He drooled uncontrollably and precum leaked out of his red tipped erect dick.

Gary thrusted and grunted. He was jerking Ash while he fucked him and Ash laid on the bed, gripping onto the sheets for dear life!

"OH!OH!OH!OH!OH!GONNA!CUM!GARY!"

"ME!TOO!"

"DO IT INSIDE GARY! ONLY INSIDE ME! I WANT TO FEEL YOU!"

Ash came onto Gary's face, splashing him and making him flinch slightly. Gary came into Ash's ass, and he came so much cum it leaked out of Ash's hole onto the bed.

"Ash?" Gary panted.

"Y-yeah..?" Ash was also out of breath.

"Let's fuck again."

"What are you crazy!"

"No, just horny."

"Gary I'm not hard."

"I can fix that."

"Gary wai- Haaaa…."

Gary took Ash's limp dick into his mouth. Gary was already hard again, looking at sexy Ash drenched in cum.

He bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue fast around the cock.

Gary licked off all the cum that was on it, loving the sweet taste of Ash's nectar.

He pumped it while he sucked, then caressed Ash's anus with his left hand. He stuck one finger into Ash's ass hole.

"Unnnnhhh…" Ash moaned.

Gary started to move the finger back and forth, and then inserted another one. He put in a third finger, then a fourth, stretching Ash's ass hole with his big fingers.

"Oh Arceus Gary!"

Ash's dick sprung up and then they were both hard again. Gary stopped sucking and took his fingers out, and then Ash got up.

He lay Gary back on the bed, his dick facing up, and Ash propped himself above Gary's erect cock.

"Ash, are you gonna-"

"I'm gonna ride you so hard…"

Ash sat down on Gary's dick, shoving the whole thing into himself.

"OOOOHH!" Ash moaned.

"Haaaa…" Gary moaned also.

Ash began to move himself up and down on Gary's dick.

He pumped his cock while he did it, slamming Gary's cock into his prostate everytime he bounced.

"Ash…."

"Gary…"

Ash rode Gary up and down.

Ash looked at the massive blush on Gary's face, and the look of ecstasy on it, the lustful expressions he made.

Gary was loving this more than Ash was. Ash's tight ass was squeezing Gary's dick all the right ways.

Ash rode Gary fast, making a slapping noise everytime he came back down.

After seven minutes of riding Ash got off of Gary and Gary picked up Ash. Gary propped Ash against the wall.

Gary pushed his cock into Ash, not waiting for a go ahead from his lover.

He thrusted into Ash, they made out while he did. Ash was grabbing Gary's shoulders, wrapping his arms around him.

Gary fucked Ash fast, trying to get the cum out of his dick.

They both felt like they were having orgasms times a million before they even climaxed. This was the most pleasure they had ever experienced.

Ash ran his fingers through Gary's spiky brown hair, and Gary had his hands on the wall, holding himself up.

He pushed himself in and out of Ash, causing Ash to moan and make the cutest face as he did.

"AAAAHH…! FUCK YES ARCEUS YES!"

Gary fucked Ash with so much pleasure, he too moaned, and he couldn't control himself anymore.

"SOOO GOOD! ASH! YOU ARE SO FUCKING TIGHT!"

"GARY! GARY! GARY!"

Ash arched his back when cum spurted out of his dick, onto his face and chest.

Gary kept thrusting into Ash, because he hadn't cum yet. Ash couldn't help it, Gary was too big and it felt so fucking good.

"ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! AAAASSSSHHH! I LOVE YOU!" Gary spurted his cum into Ash's ass hole one more time, painting the inside walls white with sperm.

They collapsed onto the bed and embraced each other, Gary licked the cum off of Ash's chest and face, then moving in for a kiss.

The kissed passionately for five minutes, and then embraced each other tight and before they fell asleep said,

"I love you Ash…"

"I love you too Gary…"

Then they drifted to sleep, in each others arms, unaware of the adventures and journey ahead of them.


	6. Authors Note

**Hi Everybody who reads this story!**

**I just wanted to thank you for reading my first series of stories, I apologize for making it so short, but I will be doing a sequel, and the chapters and the Story will be much longer.**

**It's going to be much more dramatic, and there won't be sex in every chapter, so if thats what your reading it for, sorry.**

**Please check it out, It's going to be called, **

_**Flames still Burn**_


End file.
